


Going Public

by zibal_01



Series: The Start of a Good Thing [7]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Going Public

** Going Public **

They had been together for three months.  Esposito smiled at Ryan across the restaurant table.  It was their first public date.  Ok, so they'd been to the cinema together, and a few ballgames, but never a restaurant - unless you counted fast food joints.

Broad smiles crossed their faces as they held hands across the table.  There was no awkwardness; no self-consciousness; just two men very much aware that they were falling in love.

Dinner was relaxed, both men comfortable in each other's company, years of being partners at work crossing easily into their new personal relationship.

Their fingers entwined, their eyes meeting.  The Universe shrank, consisting of only them.  Time stood still.

A cough startled them, drawing them back to reality.  "Your bill, as requested, sir," the waitress smiled, leaving them.

After paying the bill, they left the restaurant.  The sidewalk was busy.  Esposito kissed Ryan, tenderly, for the world to see.  No more hiding; it was time to let their true feelings show.


End file.
